HighSchool DxD - Un nuevo miembro
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Es casi imposible que un chileno tenga un Sacred Gear, y pueda ser localizado por Rias Gremory y por Azazel, ¿pero y si fuese posible de verdad?


**Manuel POV**

Soy Manuel, tengo 17 años, y nací en Chile. He estado corriendo por casi una semana, mi familia fue asesinada por un montón de sacerdotes locos, yo fui el único que sobrevivió. Logré escapar de ellos, y llevo casi una semana corriendo. El frío de la noche es insoportable, el hambre y la sed son horribles, el dolor en mi alma por ver a mi familia morir es desgarrador. Técnicamente, no estoy corriendo en este momento, más bien camino con pocas ganas. Mis piernas están débiles. No sé cómo he podido sobrevivir a esto. Pero creo que ya no será por mucho. Acabo de tropezarme con algo, ¿una piedra? No lo sé, sólo sé que estoy arrastrándome lejos de Santiago, mi ciudad. La carretera es muy solitaria y tenebrosa en la noche. Escucho a lo lejos los autos y camiones pasar. ¿Aún sigo moviéndome? Creo que ya no por mucho. Siento que voy a desfallecer. No, peor que eso, siento que moriré. El hambre, el cansancio, el dolor en mi alma, todo se junta para hacerme agonizar. Creo que ya no podré continuar.

Manuel- No puedo seguir. De verdad no puedo. Este es el fin. Me hubiera gustaría ver a mi familia por última vez. Solo una última vez. Pero todos han muerto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deberíamos estar todos muertos? Ella era tan pequeña, no le pudo hacer nada a nadie. Mi hermanita. Nunca podré tenerla en mis brazos-una lágrima brotó de mi ojo derecho-. Ella era, sin duda, el miembro más importante de mi familia para mí. Pero creo que ahora podré volver a verla, y a mis hermanos, y a mi padre, a mi madre, a mis abuelos, a todos mis familiares. ¡Es lo único que deseo! ¡Morir para ver a mis familiares!

De repente, apareció una luz muy cegadora luego de que dije eso. ¿Es una persona la que sale de ahí? Parece que sí. Una mujer, al parecer. De un hermoso cabello rojo carmesí.

Rias- Manuel, soy Rias Gremory, y he escuchado tu deseo, vengo aquí para proponerte algo. Hubo una razón por la que tu familia murió. Es porque posees un Sacred Gear. Si quieres, puedo hacerte renacer como un demonio, y ser mi sirviente, si lo haces, te enseñaré a usar tu Sacred Gear. Sino, con gusto te dejo para que puedas morir.

¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Sacred Gear? Suena como un artefacto, o algo así. ¿Enseñarme a usarlo? Podría servirme. Si aprendo a ocuparlo, quizás pueda vengar a mi familia. Pero, ¿acaso dijo un demonio? ¿De verdad, si accedo, me transformaré en un demonio? Me imagino que no tengo otra alternativa.

Manuel- Acepto tu oferta.

Rias- Manuel Díaz, yo, Rias Gremory, te haré renacer como sirviente de la casa Gremory-luego sacó un objeto, parecía una pieza de ajedrez, ¿era una torre?-como mi torre.

Luego de eso, pude sentir cómo mi alma moría, y casi al instante, volvía a nacer. El hambre, la sed y el cansancio se esfumaron, pero el dolor continuaba.

Rias- ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Me habló en japonés? ¿Cómo fue posible? Espera, ¿entiendo lo que dice? Ella no tiene cara de japonesa, más bien parece europea, o algo por el estilo.

Manuel- Me siento algo bien-dije, sorprendido por mi japonés.

Rias- Muy bien, ven conmigo, ya no seguirás viviendo en Chile.

Me tomó de la mano, y acto seguido, una luz roja emergió debajo de nosotros hacia arriba, la luz nos envolvió, y luego vi que me encontraba en un lugar, aparentemente, abandonado.

Manuel- ¿Dónde estamos?

Rias- En la sala de reunión del club de Ocultismo. Aquí se juntan los miembros de la casa Gremory, a la cual tú perteneces ahora. Y de ahora en adelante, me tratarás de "Buchou", ¿entendido?

Manuel- Sí, Buchou.

-O-

**Issei POV**

Buchou me mandó un mensaje anoche, diciendo que haríamos la reunión del club un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Tanto Asia como Buchou fueron a despertarme hoy. Las dos se peleaban por ir a despertarme, el problema fue que eran las 5 de la mañana y mis padres aun dormían. Lo bueno es que ajusté mi despertador a la hora que Buchou me dijo. Así que desperté tanto por el despertador como por la pelea de Asia con Buchou. Luego de una ducha rápida, nos fuimos todos a la academia a reunirnos. Una vez en el edificio antiguo, vimos a un chico que parecía de mi edad, con la cara triste, y algo perdida, ¿en qué pensará? Y veo que tiene el uniforme de la academia. ¿Tenemos otro integrante más?

Rias- Chicos, quiero presentarles al nuevo integrante de nuestro club. Él es Manuel. Y es nuestra nueva torre. Preséntate.

Manuel-tímido- Bueno, soy Manuel, tengo 17, soy chileno, pero anoche aparecí aquí, y creo que soy un demonio.

Kiba- Igual que todos aquí.

Manuel- También estoy sorprendido de que los entiendo a todos hablar japonés, y de que yo hable japonés.

Akeno- Es una habilidad que tienen todos los demonios-dijo sonriente.

Issei- Bueno-dije estrechándole la mano-, bienvenido.

Asia- Bienvenido.

Koneko- … Bienvenido Manuel-san.

Manuel- No, no, no, no, no. Por favor, les pido que no me traten de "Manuel-san" o algo así.

Issei- ¿Por qué?

Manuel- Porque no me gustan los animés, y que me traten así me hace sentir como si fuera uno.

Akeno- Ara ara, ¿tienes algún problema con esos dibujos?

Manuel- No… sólo que… no me gustan. Así que, por favor, les pido que me traten sólo de "Manuel", si es que no es mucho pedir.

Rias- Si así te sientes cómodo, entonces así será.

Koneko-… Bienvenido Manuel.

**Manuel POV**

No sé por qué, pero creo algo de interesante vi en la pequeña niña gato. Parecía ser bonita, pequeña e indefensa, pero su cara parecía no tener expresiones. Sentí que algo tenía ella.

Rias- Bueno, como te has presentado, todos nos presentaremos.

Issei- Quisiera partir, soy Hyoudou Issei, estoy en segundo año en la academia Kuou. Soy un sirviente de Rias-Buchou, y mi pieza es el Peón. Mi Sacred Gear se llama Boosted Gear. Y puedes llamarme "Ise".

Yuuto- Yo soy Yuuto Kiba, también estoy en segundo año en esta academia. Soy un sirviente de Rias-Buchou. Mi pieza es el Caballero. Mi Sacred Gear es el Sword Birth.

Asia- Em… Yo soy Asia Argento, estoy en segundo año con Issei-kun. También soy sirviente de Rias-Buchou. Mi pieza es el Alfil. Mi Sacred Gear es el Twilight Healing.

¿Aquí todos tienen un Sacred Gear?

Koneko-… Soy Koneko Toujou, estoy en primer año en la academia. Soy sirviente de Rias-Buchou. Mi pieza es la Torre.

Creo que ella es la excepción.

Xenovia- Soy Xenovia, ex sirviente de Dios. Estoy en segundo año junto con Issei y Asia. Soy sirviente de Rias-Buchou. Mi pieza es el Caballero.

Luego veo que hay una caja, ¿hace cuánto está esa caja? Alguien sale de ella, ¿es una mujer?

Gasper- Soy Gasper Vladi, soy sirviente de Rias-Buchou. Soy mitad vampiro, y tengo la habilidad de parar el tiempo. Mi pieza es el Alfil.

¿Gasper? Ese nombre me suena masculino ¿Es travesti? Aunque qué importa, se ve nervioso, pero amistoso. Y al parecer ha vuelto a la caja.

Akeno- Ara ara. Soy Akeno Himejima. Estoy en tercer año en la academia. Soy la vice-presidenta del Club de Ocultismo. Mi pieza es la Reina.

Rias- Y, presentándome de forma oficial, soy Rias Gremory, heredera de la casa Gremory y presidenta del Club de Ocultismo. Mi pieza es el Rey.

Hubo algo que no pude evitar pensar… ¿casi todas las chicas de este club son de senos grandes? La chica rubia, ¿Asia se llamaba?, parecía tener algo, pero la niña gato, Koneko, era la más "plana" como se diría en Chile. Pero por alguna razón, me parecía la más bonita. Quizás después de Buchou.

Rias- Bueno, ahora que nos hemos presentado todos, empezaremos a tratar algunos temas del club.

De repente, un hombre de aspecto algo sombrío apareció.

Azazel- Rias, ¿acaso no vas a presentarme?

Rias- Oh, lo siento, es que apareciste de repente. Manuel, él es…

Azazel-interrumpiéndola- Soy Azazel, uno de los jefes de los Ángeles Caídos. Por órdenes de Miguel-san y Sirzechs-san, soy el sensei.

¿Sensei? ¿Ángel Caído? Sentí algo raro sobre este hombre, aunque no demostraba hostilidad.

Rias- Bueno. Ahora sí nos hemos presentado todos.

Luego Rias-Buchou empezó a tratar algunos temas acerca del club, cosas que yo no entendía muy bien.

Rias- Y eso sería todo, ¿tienes alguna duda Manuel?

Manuel- Sí. No entiendo de qué se trata todo esto. Sigo confundido.

Rias- Es normal. Hace sólo unas horas eras un humano, y ahora eres un demonio reencarnado.

Manuel- Sí, pero, ¿por qué hay un ángel caído entre nosotros? Alguien así me suena a un enemigo.

Azazel- Los demonios son enemigos naturales de los ángeles y de los ángeles caídos. Sin embargo, las tres facciones en este momento se encuentran en un estado de paz. E incluso si no estuviésemos en paz, yo no tendría nada contra ustedes. Soy un admirador e investigador de los Sacred Gears. Y como sensei, estoy aquí para ayudar a todos los que poseen un Sacred Gear a utilizarlos de forma correcta.

Manuel- ¿Y cuál es mi Sacred Gear?

Azazel- Primero debes activarlo tú mismo.

Rias- Piensa en algo que te motive mucho.

Cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme en algunas cosas. La informática, mi familia, mis amigos, los juegos…. nada sirve.

Manuel- Lo siento, no puedo pensar en nada que me motive ahora mismo.

Azazel- Quizás necesite un estímulo externo.

Fue ahí cuando pensé en algo…. música. Tomé mi celular del bolsillo. Aún tenía carga. Busqué entre mis archivos, cuando lo encontré, puse una canción con un ritmo típico de Thrash Metal. Mientras sonaba la canción, cerré mis ojos nuevamente, me concentraba con el ritmo de la canción, y pasaban imágenes interesantes, como yo golpeando a los sacerdotes que me dejaron sin familia al ritmo de esa canción, pensaba en esos conciertos donde hacen mosh pit. Al tiempo que pasaban esas imágenes, sentía una energía potente correr por mi cuerpo.

Rias- Ahora libera esa energía.

Me concentré, y liberé esa energía, alzando mis dos manos hacia el cielo, alzando la mirada y gritando lo más fuerte que pude. Mientras gritaba, escuchaba un cambio en mi voz, fue ahí cuando abrí los ojos y me sentí extraño.

Rias- Tal y como lo supuse. Tu Sacred Gear es el "Scorpion Boost".

¿"Scorpion Boost"? Vi que había un espejo en la habitación, me miré, y tal como lo dice el nombre de mi Sacred Gear, me veía igual a Scorpion de Mortal Kombat.

Manuel-con la voz distorsionada- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué le sucedió a mi voz?

Azazel- Tú eres el poseedor de uno de los Sacred Gears más peligrosos. Es por esto que tú familia murió.

Sentía fuego alrededor mío, cuando me dijo eso, sentí que el fuego se alzó más.

Rias- Este Sacred Gear reacciona con las emociones, motivaciones y pensamientos del poseedor. Al igual que el Boosted Gear de Issei.

Azazel- Pero no tienes experiencia con este Sacred Gear, por lo que tendrás que desactivarlo por ahora. Me encargaré de que puedas manejarlo bien. Te ayudaré incluso a que logres el Balance Breaker.

¿Balance Breaker? Seguían hablándome de cosas que yo desconocía.

Rias- Bueno Manuel, como serás parte del club de Ocultismo, estudiarás en la academia Kuou. Sin embargo, el semestre está casi por terminar, así que tendrás que esperar a que acaben las vacaciones de verano para que puedas asistir a clases. Pero mientras estamos en clase, tú eres libre de recorrer la academia, mientras no sea dentro de los edificios, a excepción de este. Me encargaré de que quedes en la misma clase que Yuuto.

Manuel- Eh, Ri…quiero decir, Buchou, tengo una duda, ¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

Rias- Te quedarás aquí, en el antiguo edificio. ¿Te parece bien?

Manuel- Usted es la jefa aquí, pero sí, me parece bien.

Y así fue como empecé a vivir como un demonio. En la noche, Buchou dijo algo sobre unos contratos, que por el día de hoy, estarían cancelados.

Rias- Así es, hoy no haremos contratos, quiero que todos descansen mucho. Nos veremos aquí mañana a primera hora.

Todos- Sí, Buchou.

Rias- Buenas noches Manuel.

Manuel- Buenas noches Buchou.

Todos se fueron. Noté que todas las chicas iban con Issei. Él parece ser un chico afortunado.

**Issei POV**

Me pregunto de dónde salió este tal Manuel. ¿Dijo que era de Chile? ¿Cómo lo hizo Buchou para traerlo? Bueno, parece ser obvio. Ella es capaz de transportarse mediante un círculo mágico. ¿Pero cómo supo que alguien de tan lejos tenía un Sacred Gear? ¿Y qué será de su familia? Bueno, es mejor dejar que se acostumbre a la vida de Japón. Ahora mismo voy a mi casa junto con Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan y Xenovia.

Como siempre, Asia y Buchou se peleaban por quién dormía conmigo, mientras las dos estaban desnudas. Era un espectáculo tan hermoso. Mi nariz estaba sangrando demasiado en ese momento. Lo malo fue que su discusión fue tan fuerte que Akeno-san y Xenovia entraron a mi habitación, y también se unieron. Cuatro mujeres peleándose por dormir conmigo, me sentía en el verdadero paraíso. Sentía que mi sueño de ser el rey del Harem se haría realidad.

Koneko- …Issei aprovechador.

De forma infaltable, Koneko-chan apareció por la habitación solo para decirme eso. Gracias Koneko-chan por hacerme sentir mal. Al final, dormí, no con dos, sino con cuatro chicas en mi cama, me sentía un poco aprisionado, pero sentir el suave cuerpo de estas chicas me hacía soportar la presión que ejercían las cuatro sobre mi cuerpo. Si Matsuda y Motohama me vieran en este momento, querrían suicidarse, y llevarme con ellos. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba en esto, también pensaba en el chico nuevo. Él estaba en el edificio antiguo de la academia, durmiendo solo. No sabíamos nada de él, ni siquiera de su familia.

**Manuel POV**

Dormir… dormir… dormir… es lo que he intentado hacer por tres horas. Aun no logro acostumbrarme a todo esto. Yo tenía una familia. Tenía un padre y una madre. Tenía dos hermanos mayores que me molestaban siempre, pero también jugaban conmigo y me enseñaban. Tenía una hermanita de cinco meses de edad. Todavía recuerdo alguna de las noches en que ella despertaba llorando a mitad de la noche, y mientras mis padres se peleaban por quién iba a verla, yo me levantaba y la calmaba como podía. Ahora no tengo ni abuelos o primos. ¿Por qué pasó todo esto? ¿Por mi Sacred Gear? Si soy yo el poseedor del Sacred Gear, ¿por qué el resto de mi familia debía morir? No. Debo dejar de pensar en todo esto. Pero es inevitable. ¿Por qué no fui capaz de protegerla aunque sea a ella? Llorando un poco, me quedé dormido, y solo soñaba con mi familia siendo asesinada. Pero ahora estaba con mi Sacred Gear activado, pero no podía hacer nada. No era capaz de hacer nada. Tenía un Sacred Gear para ayudar a mi familia, y solo los observaba con horror. Qué asco todo esto. De repente apareció una chica pequeña con apariencia de gato… era la tal Koneko.

Koneko- No estás solo Manuel. Nos tienes a nosotros ahora.

¿Los tengo a ellos? Creo que así es. Ya no puede ser de otra forma. De repente, despierto sobresaltado de ese sueño. Toda mi vida yendo a un colegio católico en Chile, y hace meses descubrí que soy agnóstico. Quizás por eso ahora soy un demonio. Quizás era mi destino. Hace mucho tiempo que no rezo, y nunca pensé que volvería a hacerlo. Pero lo hice en mi desesperación y abandono.

Manuel- Señor, por favor, te pido que cuides de mi familia que está en el cielo, sobre todo de mi hermanita que…

Antes de poder terminar mis plegarias, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mientras me retorcía de dolor, el resto del club entró a la habitación.

Issei- Hey, ¿qué te sucedió?

Manuel- Tuve un momento de debilidad, y decidí rezar, luego me dio este dolor de cabeza repentino.

Rias- Es lógico. Ahora eres un demonio, si le rezas a los cielos, recibirás daños.

Manuel- Es bueno saber eso, ahora tengo otra razón para no rezar más. Además, como agnóstico, sé que Dios es sólo un término para referirse a la naturaleza.

Todos se miraron entre sí por lo que dije.

Azazel- Creo que hay que decírselo a este chico.

Manuel- ¿Qué cosa?

Rias- Hace tiempo, las facciones de Dios, los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios tuvieron una guerra muy extensa.

Akeno- En esa guerra, los humanos tomaron lados según las facciones.

Azazel- Pero esa guerra dejó muchas pérdidas, no solo de demonios y ángeles, sino que también de Dios.

Manuel- ¿Qué?

Rias- Esto fue algo que nos informaron hace poco tiempo. En esa guerra, Dios murió.

Manuel- ¿Dios… está muerto? ¿Están tratando de decirme que Black Sabbath tenía razón? ¿Dios ya no existe?

Akeno- Así es, sin embargo, el arcángel Miguel es quien se ha encargado de tomar el puesto de Dios.

Manuel- Vaya. Tanta información que me entregan en tan poco tiempo. Es increíble.

Rias- No te preocupes, con el tiempo te enseñaremos algunas cosas. Ahora, quiero hacer una cosa especial. Manuel, como nuevo integrante del club de Ocultismo y de la casa Gremory, quiero que pases un tiempo con cada uno de los integrantes aquí para que te conozcan mejor, y tú los conozcas mejor.

Manuel- Está bien.

Rias- Primero irás con Akeno.

**Continuará…**


End file.
